The Gravitation Club
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: This is the breakfast club style Gravitation fan fic. Everyone loves the story of 5 total strangers meeting and touching each others lives. How would it go Gravitation Style? RyuXShu HiroXSuguru Yuki and tohma and K as a janitor? oh my!
1. Their Stories

Hello peeps Its Ryu-chan returning again. Like always i do not own Graviation or any other creation of Maki Murakami. And always warning follows this is a BoyXBoy fanfic which means homosexuality and free speech so please if you do not like yaoi then turn away from this.

I would also like to point out i do not own the Breakfast club or any other creation of John Huges.

As i sat in front of the school with my father next to me i could feel the intense atmosphere in my surroundings choking at me. When ever i was around the asshole i felt like a loser and all he ever did was torture me and shout at me with his lungs about being a winner and how he couldnt tolerate any losers in his family. His words were low and i could hardly making them out all i could think about was what i did to get detention on a saturday at this hell hole. I felt the atmosphere caving in more and i couldnt take it anymore i finally got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Dad was nothing to me. This school was nothing to me. And as for my future career of being dads winner that would never happen. I pulled my long brown hair behind me and in pony tail and stalked into the worst desicion of my life.

" This is a mistake..."...I sighed my pink hair in my eyes as i felt the edge of my tears almost brim over.

" Im sorry honey i tired all i could.."

Yeah that was always the bitches excuse. I cant do this i can do that. She was drunk again i could smell the alchol and orange juice on her breath. This was the worst night mare ever. I hated being the popular one. I got out of the warm car into the blistering cold air and walked to the double doored damnation where i was known and stalked 24-7

" Being popular sucks." i muttered.

I sat close to my mother and my always hated and loved annoying 10 year old sister. She could get away with anything but not me.

" we are only supposed to sit there and do nothing we cant study." i said mumbling under my breath.

" WELL YOU GO IN THERE AND FIND A WAY TO STUDY." my mother yelled.

I hated being the smart yet mischevious one. I should have died on that day. Like always my little sister puts more thorns into my already broken heart. I taught her well a little too well. i guess i created a monster. I took my lunch back that was torn from my stressed hands and created a thunder sound behind me. I tucked my hat infront of my eyes and pretended i was a ghost walking into a negative photographic world.

Tears welled over my black eyeliner. Not like my parents cared they never payed attention to me anyway. I was just a shadow on the wall that went undiscovered. As i looked out the window i saw my local high school. I couldnt stand being in my disgarded parents car when i was nothing. as they braked in front of the school from small traffic of only 2 cars i quickly jumped out gathering as much of my belongings as possible. They didnt even notice when i jumped out and waved goodbye. My dark green hair was being iced over from the left over water on my hair and i quickly ran into the building to the only last hope of comfort i had which were total strangers.

Stalking past right in front of a car god i hope it hits me. oh damn oh well guess not. This School is a piece of shit. I fucking hate my life. This was my every day saturday routine ever since Dick started showing out in front of the kids during classes. My dad had him when he was my age and my dad always tortured him i guess this was dicks way of getting revenge oh well not like i cared. I checked my ear piercing making sure all of them were there. Damn one fell out. Guess sharron isnt going to be to happy about that.

" Here we go again..." i yelled. I left my shades on as i went inside.

" another fucking party of fun." I whispered.


	2. The meeting of fate

Hello this is Ryu_chan with the second chapter of The gravitation club like always i own nothing of the anime or movie.

The library smelt like a doctors office and had a warm feeling with a bit of horrific waiting. It was like a B rated drama movie waiting to be played out in all improv lines and horrible props. The teens entered the library one by one. The first to enter was Shuichi Shindo with his light strawberry pink hair and skimpy clothing. He was the most popular student at the school and had the reputation for being the most popular hottest gay at the school as well. He was being nominated for Prom "queen" this year because no other girl could beat him out with his fashion sense and open spirit.

The second to appear from behind the hallway was Hiroshi Nakano the schools most top rated wrestler and the most popular jock. Even with the coach all over his ass Hiro never cut his hair it was his pride. he had grown it out since he was in middle school and he refused to give up the only thing that kept him from becoming a full out jock. He hated his reputation as the most sought after wrestler but he loved the girls and guys that came with it and he just couldnt give up the sex. As hiro walked in he noticed the pink haired shuichi sitting at the first table he gestured to the seat on the far corner not wanting to make him uncomfrtable with sitting to close. Shuichi just gestured ok and hiro sat waiting for his torture.

Tohma Scared out of his mind was the third teen to walk into the book covered room. He tucked his hands under his pits and walked to the opposite side where the other two teens were sitting. He knew he wasnt welcome in there territory after all. All tohmas life he had always been known as the geek and the nerd he only sacrificed his reputation so he could become flilthy rich one day doing something that would earn him a higher reputation and hopefully a good career. He sat in the middle table on the left hand side and stared at the lights above him.

The next teen to come in was Ryuichi Sakuma the one and only. He was known as the punk bully and hard core metal head and he loved it. He was ruthless and didnt give a shit about anyone else. He was smart as hell and witty. But underneath all the show and acting he was a scared little kid inside but he never showed that side for he knew that it would only prove to everyone he was only human. He noticed the cute pink haired shuichi and decided to take a seat behind them in the middle of the table. He proped up another chair and began to fall asleep again.

Finally suguru arrived and walked around the library around the big black statue of who knew what and sat at the very back table on the left. He could feel the stares of the other 4 teens but didnt care. He just loved the fact he was noticed. Suguru was a basket case. He knew he was but that didnt stop his love for pianos and music. His favorite Artist was prince for his brilliant Rythems on both guitar and piano. He was his God.

As the teens settled in there seats waiting for there demise to set in a cold air drifted in the room and they all looked up from there seats to see the assistant princple with his cold dead golden eyes and bleached hair. He was holding a stack of blank notebook paper in his hair and had the look of an asshole. His name was Eiri Yuki and he had the reputation for torturing the students in the school. When he spoke Time stopped.

" Well... Here we are.. Id like to congratulate all you damn brats for being here on time..."

As Yuki spoke Shuichi raised his hand and started to speak with embarresment in his voice.

" Excuse me. But i dont think i belong in here."

Yuki stared at shuichi with carelessness and shuichi looked down with tears falling from his eyes.

" It is now seven oh six. you have exactly eight hours and fifty four minuets to think and ponder why you are here."

Ryuichi looked up at the ceiling and spat in the air catching it right back in his mouth with pride. Yuki looks up at him with thought of just ending his life. Shuichi gaged hard.

Yuki walked while speaking in a clear loud voice that could shatter glass. " You may not talk you may not move.." He took the seat from ryuichis feet. " And you may not sleep."

All the teens looked around at each other with confusion and fright.

" We are trying a new method to get you to understand your self much much better." Yuki smiled a wicked smile and started handing out the disgarded blank sheets of paper.

" you are going to write a essay explaining to me who you think you are and no less then a thousand words."

Yuki's wicked smile got bigger as the teens shrunk into there desk like alice shrank from the potion in the bottle. It was going to be a very long saturday.

Im sorry i did not go farther. Im waiting for Reviews. I would hate to continue this story and pour my heart out over my favorite movie and anime if no one likes it. So please give me your feed back and i promise the pace will kick up more in the next chapter. Thank you! XD!


	3. Ryuichi Sakuma POV

This is Ryu-Chan making another Chapter of The Gravitation Club! I cant help but continue with the original screen play from John Huges himself and with maki murakamis beautiful characters. I do not own anything like always.

I looked at my arch nemesis yuki like always he had his eyes fixed on me like a kid does a tv commercial for a new toy. I put my boots on the table putting them slowly so the irritation in yuki would build more. I quickly decided that wouldn't be enough.

" Is this a test?" i smirked.

" ... And when i mean a essay a mean words not one word repeated a thousand times.."

yuki looked at me with anger. i just laughed in my mind. Last saturday when he tried this trick i just wrote fuck all over the paper and turned it in to my english teacher. I guess she was at least proud for the fact that i could put enough effort into writing one whole page with at least one word.

" Is that clear Sakuma!"

yuki had his back turned from me while he said my name.

" Crystal!" i shouted putting enough emphasis on the L. He hated my sarcasm and i hated him.

" Good.. because then maybe you will decide whether or not you really want to return to my presence."

I looked over as i heard a screeching and this boy who looked like mr rogers wet dream stood up from his seat. He looked like he was only 16.

" I can answer that sir the answer for me right now would be no sir i wouldn't..."

" Sit down dweeb."

" thank you sir."

Poor kid. Even if he was a nerd i still felt sorry for him. Im sure his mom did this to him. No personality but the one his parents gave him. Thats sad. I cant say anything if it weren't for my old man i wouldn't be like this either. Yuki Looked at us again and spoke in monotone. He pointed with a solid finger.

" My office... is right across from that hall. If i hear one word there will be consequences and repercussion."

I snickered a little bit.. what a lame line where the hell did he get that from? some lame movie?

" Any questions?"

I finally took this opportunity to show my ass.

" Yeah... iv got one... does Elton John Know you raid his closet?"

Everyone laughed. Bingo!

" Ill be giving you that answer next saturday."

Yuki came close and put his hands in the front of my desk and looked at me with those scary sexy eyes. They were so compelling.

The Weird long haired jock in front was laughing so hard that yuki finally turned around and walked in front of him.

" Dont mess with the bull young man...you will get the horns."

As Yuki walked out i finally let loose all the pressure and built up stress. Why did he have to look at me like he was going to eat me?

It wasn't Fair why couldn't i have that look.

" Man... that dude is...a brownie hound."

No one payed attention to me this time. I hated that. I ran through my mind trying to figure out a game plan to get there attention. That cute pink dude in the front looked like he was easy to get attention out of. Then i heard a Snapping sound like you hear when a horse is eating sugar cubes and carrots. I turned to see the geek looking back in the last row of tables and saw a very mentally disturbed dude with green hair and was chewing his finger nails like they were his breakfast. The snapping was getting on my nerves so i had to say something.

"You keeping eating your hand you arent going to be hungry for lunch."

As i said that he spat his eaten nail at me and i shivered in disgust. I knew i didn't have good hygiene but that was nasty. If it weren't for the black gothic make up and every thing else being black he would have been cute. I turned around deciding to ignore the dude since he didn't seem to care about anything. I could tell this saturday may not be all that bad.

Omg How did you guys like it i hope it was at least a little bit good please R and R


	4. Tohma seguchi POV

Hey guys Ryu again Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Here goes Chapter 4!

After the punk dude got his show over with and Yuki walked out i finally got the peace and quiet i needed to write yet another pointless essay about our personality. When were the teachers going to learn that no matter how many times we actually wrote this same question it was doing nothing but looking at hopeless dreams of we are and the mirror imaging of what we will reallt become when we all get older and become parents ourselves.

As i thought to my self about who i was i put my pen in my mouth gently not to pinch my lip to hard as i did i mumbly asked the question.

" Who do i think i am? Who are you? you?"

I put the bottom top in my mouth so i looked funny.

" I am a Walrus.. I am a Bunny with Big teeth. i am.."

i had the feeling of someone staring at me so i looked over and it was the punk looking dude. I took the pen out of my mouth quick so i didnt look to embarressed hopefully he didnt notice the rest of my talking. As my embarressment grew much more stronger my cheeks flushed red with blood and i began to sweat. I needed to get my jacket off quickly before i over heated and fainted like i did when i went to my first party. ( There werent any girls or alchol at all). As i undid my jacket i heard a zipper and looked over to see the rude guy doing the same thing embarresed more i didnt know what to do. I quickly put it back up my shoulders and pretended it was in alaska shivering my ass off.

I looked down at my still blank paper hoping he wasnt looking at me still but unfortantly i glaned his way at the corner of my eyes and his menacing eyes were on me all the way.

I finally decided to try and stay cool and act like i didnt give a shit.

" Its the shits, huh?"

I know it didnt make any sense but it was the best i could do i finally cursed under my breath and just smacked my head on the table. This was going to be the worst day of my life.. well maybe not the worst.

I know it was short and im sorry its hard getting Tohmas perspective since he was labeled the Geek in the story but i at least i did some what of a good job.


	5. Hiroshi Nakano POV

Chapter 5! of the Infamous Breakfast Club story.

I could already tell the guy behind me was going to get on my nerves with his stupid questions and smart ass remarks but i had to admit the question he came out with earlier made me laugh. " Did Elton John raid your closet?" heh.. i could ask him if he was a damn hobo with the way he is dressed. The guy next to me was so cute it was hard to even concentrate on the blank paper next to me. All of a sudden i felt a breeze on my right cheek and saw a paper crumpled ball fall on the floor right next to the check out counter. I ignored it knowing it was the guy behind me. He was prob trying to get the pink dudes attention. I could tell it was going to happen easyly he looked like he spaced out alot. As i was thinking of other things about the mysterious strawberry headed boy the rocker started singing a riff from motley crue's shout at the devil and it was a horrible intimidation.

" I cant believe this is happening to me." I looked at the pink haired innocent who looked pissed and depressed at the same time. Then my thoughts were interuppted.

" OH! SHIT!"

I looked behind me shocked as the asshole started panicking i was hoping he was dying so i wouldnt have to deal with him later but my hopes were not granted.

" What do we have to do if we have to take a piss?"

I rolled my eyes and pinky just shuddered in disgust.

" Well if ya gotta go ya gotta go!"

I turned around quickly just in time to hear a zipper undo itself. Pinky yelled oh my god in his girly voice.

" HEY!" He looked at me and my cheeks flushed when seeing him exposed but i finally found my other words.

"Your not taking a piss in here dude!"

" Dont talk. dont talk it makes it go back up"

His face was hidden while it was down and i was hoping to god he really wasnt peeing on the floor. The stench would be terrible and i dont think i could last all day with it. I finally decided to get dark it was the only way to stop him. I turned around one last time hoping it would work.

" you will be dead before the first drop hits the floor." I glared at him with as much anger as i could possibly give. He smirked and laughed gasping mockingly at me.

" you know your sexy when you are angry."

I blushed again my composure lost and i quickly turned around. That was a backfire i didnt see coming.

" Hey home boy" I heard him talking to the boy next to us.

"...Why dont you go close that door? and ill geruntee that you will loose your virginity to the prom queen!"

Anger was flooding through me i could feel the boiling point ready to tip over.

" hey!" i turned around for the fourth time.

" if i loose my temper your totaled asshole."

He looked at me with the raging evil smile and mocked his head from side to side.

" totally?"

"Totally!" i said between clenched teeth. He was about to be dead i could taste my blood as i bit my tounge trying to hold back. Pinky turned around to him.

" Why dont you shut up!"

" I know right really?" I quickly joined in trying to get his attention. I noticed a light blush on his cheeks as a smile was finally played on his face. My own happiness was soon destroyed as he spoke again. He was like a itch that wouldnt go away.

"Well hey sporto! What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your nut protector?"

I heard the shy guy net to us clear his throat and try and register back reality.

" Um...I think we should just write our papers."

I knew he was trying to help but i couldnt let this asshole get away. I finally got a comeback.

"Just because you live in here doesnt give you the right to be a pain in the ass so knock it off!"

He mocked me yet again and i turned around rolling my eyes. This was the first dude to actually out smart me as he muttered "its a free country ." I know it was a lame line but it actually worked this time. The pink prom queen finally put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"He is just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." I looked down as he countinued his bantering on to the cute boy.

"Shining..you couldnt ignore me if you tried."

Pinky rolled his eyes but i knew it was the horrible truth. He was a weak hearted boy and anything would get his attention even this bastered. I was quickly back when he interupted the silence yet again.

" So are you two like boyfriend/boyfriend?, steady dates,? Lo~vers? come on level with me..Do you claim him as your glory hole?"

Finally i boiled over and apperntly so did Pinky and we yelled at the same time

" Go To HELL!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

Yuki heard us and just looked inside. He wasnt stupid he knew what we were talking about all the time. He was like a stalker and waited on every move. I turned away from the punk and looked at my desk it wasnt like me to get angry so quickly. i mumbled to my self "Scumbag!" as the grease monkey walked to the railing sitting on it and looking at us like he was innocent.


End file.
